Kataang story - The Serpent's Pass
by The biggest fan of Kataang
Summary: Kataang story - The Serpent's Pass .
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in the serpent's pass. How would aang get through the night, while he misses appa so much . This is my story -

The Serpent's Pass .

* * *

It was night and everyone was asleep . Except aang . He is lying on the cold floor , of earth . The fire still burns . He looks up at the dark sky .  
Katara were awake, as aang throwing a little rock , against an big rock . She turned to him and looks what he was doing .

* * *

Why is he throwing little rocks against a big rock ? , she asks her self . She walks up to him and put her hand on his shoulder .  
He lay on his side towards the rock. He saw that it was Katara and turned his head away from her . Aang i know that you're upset , but try to sleep , she said worried .  
He said nothing . She tried to turn him over to her but he does not. "' Aang "' , she said and sighed . Go away , he said . No i stay here ! , she cried to him .  
What ever , he said soft .

* * *

She tried to keep her. If he is angry, he is really stubborn! , She thought disappointing . Aang i want help , she said , and tried to hug him.  
Not now Katara, he said upset . Go away , he said loud .  
No ! , she cried upset . Fine then i go away , he said , and tried to stand up . But Katara stopped him. Aang what's wrong with you, she said sadly.  
Do you not like me , she asked him.

* * *

I never said that , he said. No but I feel it like that, she said. A few hours ago, you refused my hug, and now again , she said sadly .  
He sat up and hugged her tight. I'm sorry, he said . He began to cry softly. It's okay , she said and hugged him back .  
I know that you miss appa more than everything , right now , she said . Yeah , he said . She put him in her lap.  
Do you have a small moment? , She asked and walked toward her stuff.

* * *

She took a rolled up sleeping bag and rolled next to that of her out . She walked over to him and put him in her arms. She picked him up and laid him on the sleeping bag next to hers. Sleep here, it is softer and warmer, she said smiling.  
Okay, thanks Katara, he said, and climbs into the sleeping bag. She climbs beside him in her own sleeping bag, and pushed against him.  
He blushed. Give me your hand, she said. He gave her his hand. She took his hand in hers. Goodnight, she said and kissed him on the cheek . Goodnight, he said and turned to her.

* * *

Wait, he said. She turned to him. Katara I have been trying to tell you for a long time ... all from that iceberg. I'll ... , He said.  
You? , She asked. I love you, he said, blushing. I did not know, she said, and looked at him in his eyes. But ... i love you too, she said, blushing and smiling.  
Really!? He asked. She laughed. Yes, she said. She all turned to him, and hit her arms around his neck. He blushed and smiled.  
She leaned in and kissed him on his soft lips , and long. He froze, but after a few seconds he put his arms around her waist and kissed her back.  
After a few minutes, she pulled back and looked at him. Goodnight, she said. Goodnight, he said, blushing and smiling. And together they fell asleep holding hands.

* * *

The next morning : Sokka woke up and looked around. Aaahh! Cried Sokka. What is it? Asked suki, when she woke up.  
Yes sir boomerang, what is it? , Toph asked sarcastically. Aang and Katara, sleeping together, well , let them go, toph said calmly. No, aang! Cried sokka angry.  
Who the what now? Asked aang when he woke up. Katara opened her eyes, and sent sokka with water just in time way before sokka threw his boomerang towards aang.

* * *

Katara got up and stood in a defensive position. Aang stood up and looked at Sokka. Aang you will not sleep with my sister! , He cried.  
Ummmm .. there is something we need to tell , aang said. Well tell, Sokka said and sat down. Katara and I are ... together, said aang. Sokka turned red and stood up.

* * *

Leave him alone, said suki and Katara. Good! , He cried and sat down again and took food and started eating. Aang sighed in relief.  
Katara grabbed his hand and took him to the rest. After dinner we walk the rest of the serpent's pass, said Sokka. Okay, everyone said.  
After dinner, everyone stood up and took their stuff. We go , aang said. Everyone followed him . Sokka can really exaggerate sometimes , said Katara.  
He nodded. So ... do you sleep next to me tonight? She asked. Yes, he said. She smiled and put an arm around his shoulders. We're almost there, she said.

* * *

Yes, he said, putting an arm around her waist. She turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. He blushed. He smiled and looked at her.  
She smiled back and looked into the sky. The air in blue, she said. As blue as your eyes, he said, and blushed at his own reaction.  
She blushed and looked at him. Awww sweetie, she said, and kissed his cheek. Aang! Cried Sokka. Shut up sokka! , Cried Katara. Sokka looked pissed off.  
Suki and toph laughed and walked on. We are over the serpent's pass , said aang after an hour. Finally, said Katara and the rest. They mean not wrong aang , said Katara in his ear.

* * *

I know, he said. Look Basingse , said suki. Now I must return, said suki. What!? Cried Sokka.  
It was very nice to see you again, but I have to get back to the other Kyoshi warriors, said suki. Listen, I'm sorry very much there last night, suki said.  
We talk and I knew - .. Said suki but otherwise she did not, sokka kissed her quickly and said : you talk too much, said Sokka.  
Suki smiled and kissed sokka back with her arms around his neck. Let's go, said toph. Okay, everyone said. I'll see you soon again , said suki.  
Okay bye, said Sokka. Bye, said suki and left the group. We'll find him aang, she said. I know, thanks Katara. Or sifu ka - wait ... now, he said smiling . She laughed.  
Yes, girlfriend katara , she said smiling , and kissed him quickly.  
Come on guys a few meters and then we are in the great city Basingse , said aang and everyone went along with him .  
Katara took his hand. He smiled and together they walked on. I'm in the city buddy , he thought .

* * *

I have the story first remove again . Because there were to many mistakes . I have the mistakes improves , and the story set again . So what do you think ? =D .


	2. Chapter 2 - The Serpent's pass II

This is a story about the Serpent's pass .

The Serpent's pass II :

* * *

Everyone was already asleep .Katara woke up . She looked around . Aang laid a few meters away from the campfire .  
"Why is aang meters away from the campfire ? ", she thought . She stood up and walked over to him . He laid on his side with his back to the campfire . She knelt behind him and put a hand on his shoulder . He looked over his shoulder . He saw that is was katara . He looked away again . "Aang look at me ", katara said . She put a hand on his shoulder and want to turn him to her . He just turned away again .  
"Aang i want to help you", she said worried . "No , go sleep" , he said . "No , i want to help you" , she said and tries to turn him to her .  
"Go sleep" , he said a little bit loud . "No" , katara said . "Leave me alone !" , he said loud . "No !" , she said loud . "Why not ?" , he asked her .  
"I want to help you" , she said . "No , go away" , he said ."No , go away", he said . "No ! ", she said loud . "Aang i want to help you" , katara said worried . "No , go sleep", aang said . "Aang let me help you", she said . "No ! , and leave me alone ! , he said loud and upset . "No ! ", she said loud . He tried to walk away , but she she stopped him . She put her arms around him . "Let me help you ", she said worried . He turned slowly to her .  
A tear came down on her cheek . She smiled and hugged him tightly . "I'm sorry" , he said and sobbed soft . "It's okay" , she said and kissed his cheek .  
"I'm so sorry katara" , he said and sobbed . "It's okay" , katara said . He hugged her back . She smiled and put her tears away with her hand . She rubbed his back .  
"I'm miss him so much" , aang said and sobbed loud . "I know , that you miss appa so much , me too" , she said and rubbed his back .  
"Come with me , the ground is hard and cold" , she said . They walked to her sleeping bag .

* * *

"Sleep with me ", she said . "Are you okay with that ?" , he asked her . "Of course ", she said and smiled at him . She climbed in her sleeping bag . He climbed next to her into her sleeping bag . He blushed . She smiled and blushed .  
They turned on their side with their face to each other . She smiled and pushed closer to him . She put her arms around his neck . He blushed .  
He put slowly his arms around her waist .

"Aang ?" , she asked him . "Yeah ?" , he said . "I-i love you" , katara said and blushed . He blushed .  
"I love you too" , aang said blushing . "When i came out from that iceberg , and saw you , i was in love" , he said blushing and looked away .  
"Ooh okay", katara said smiled ."Well , i started loving you after the cave of two lovers" , katara said smiling and blushing . Both blushed . She leaned in and closer her eyes . She kissed him on the lips . He looked at her closed eyes . He closed his eyes too and kissed back .  
After a few minutes , she pulled back . They opend their eyes . Both blushed . She still had her arms around his neck and he had still his arms around her waist .  
She smiled and gave him a quiek kiss on the lips . He smiled . He gave her a quiek kiss on the lips . She blushed . She kissed him on the lips and pulled him closer .  
He blushed . He pulled her closer . Their body's touched each other . She pushed her self on him . She pulled back slowly , after a few minutes . He blushed .  
She rubbed his chest . He blushed sheet . She laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest and put a hand around his waist .  
He put a arm around her waist . "Goodnight , my love" , she said smiling . "Goodnight beauty" , he said and blushed .  
"Aaww sweetie" , she said and gave him a quiek kiss on the lips and rested her head on his chest again and put a arm around his waist again .  
He blushed . They felt asleep after a minute in each other arms ...

* * *

END , i hope you like it =D , Review are Always welcome =D .


End file.
